Morning Bus
by i am da onee
Summary: Setiap hari selalu sama. Berkutat pada sesuatu yang sama. Dan itu membosankan. Makadari itu Felix mulai mengubah dirinya dan memulai hari yang baru pada kelas dua. Dan di hari pertama kelas duanya, seseorang yang berkesan datang membawa warna baru. Dia adalah Seo Changbin, kakak kelasnya. / CHECK IT OUT! / CHANGLIX Changbin x Felix here! / Read and Review! Foll n Fav juseyoo! *wink


**Morning Bus; Prologue**

by **IGottaJackpotBabe**

or you can call me _**Ann**_

.

.

.

 **Pairing  
CHANGLIX  
**Changbin x Felix

Seo Changbin x Lee Yongbok

.

 **WARNING**

 **GJ**

 **YAOI**

 **TYPO(s)**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAV!**

 **.**

 **DON'T BE A SILENT READER GAES!**

 **.**

 **CHECK IT OUT!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Morning Bus; Prologue**

Setiap hari selalu sama. Bangun pada pukul 5 pagi, membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, makan bersama kedua orang tuanya—dengan roti, telur, serta segelas susu putih, berangkat ke sekolah diantar supir, masuk ke kelas yang sama—kelas X-B, les di tempat yang sama—di gang dekat sekolah, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sama—teman sekelas atau guru, tidur di waktu yang sama—pukul 9 malam, lalu bangun lagi—.

Itulah yang di lakukan Lee Yongbok selama setahun sejak ia masuk ke sekolah menengah atas.

Kelas 1 SMA yang membosankan baginya. Benar-benar tidak ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan 'dirinya'. Setiap hari tetap sama. Ia bosan. Hidupnya terlalu kaku untuk namja seumuran dia.

Banyak orang bilang bahwa _kehidupan yang paling berkesan itu adalah masa-masa SMA._ Masa dimana mereka menginjak usia remaja, masa-masa terjadi pemberontakan, atau masa dimana mereka mengenal kata cinta—ewwhh.

Intinya…

Lee Yongbok.

Atau sering disebut Lee Felix.

Ingin kehidupan yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Ingin kehidupan yang lebih berwarna.

Ia ingin kehidupan yang baru untuk kelas dua.

Maka dari itu ia mulai mengubah dirinya. Felix memutuskan untuk tinggal sendiri di apartemen. Walaupun cukup susah untuk merayu pada kedua orang tuanya, akhirnya ia diperbolehkan tinggal sendiri dengan alasan ingin mandiri.

Felix melepas kacamata kotak besarnya dan mulai memakai lensa kontak. Ia juga mewarnai rambutnya menjadi coklat caramel, serta mengubah tatanan rambunya menjadi sedikit _amburadu_ l. Bahkan selama liburan, ia sering latihan senyum di depan kaca.

Ia bertekat untuk lebih hidup mulai sekarang.

Pagi ini Felix bangun pada pukul 5.30. Setelah mandi, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memakan semangkuk sereal lalu pergi berangkat ke halte setelah selesai merapikan diri serta buku. Setelah menunggu selama 10 menit, bus dengan tujuannya datang. Ia masuk lalu duduk di bangku sebelah kanan nomor tiga dari belakang, dekat kaca.

' _Rasanya sungguh berbeda.'_ Ia merasa bersemangat dan tak bisa melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya.

Felix memasang _earphone_ di telinga lalu menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kaca, memandangi Kota Seoul dalam diam. Setelah 10 menit berjalan, bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya. Tak sengaja matanya menatap sosok namja yang barusaja masuk dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

Apakah namja itu benar-benar tersenyum padanya?

Wajahnya tampan, dengan rambut hitam rapi serta jaket yang menutupi seragam—tunggu, seragam mereka sama. Kenapa Felix tiidak pernah melihatnya?

Namja itu berjalan mendekati Felix dengan langkah besar. Tanpa sadar pandangan Felix mengikuti kemana arahnya berjalan. Felix yakin bahwa ia sedang berjalan padanya. Dan benar saja, namja itu berhenti di sebelahnya.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Suaranya berat, dan Felix menyukai itu. Bahkan senyum di wajahnya, Felix juga menyukai itu.

Felix menganggukkan kepalanya. Dan namja itu duduk di sebelah Felix sambil terus memasang senyum.

Setelah menemukan posisi duduk yang nyaman, ia menoleh pada Felix.

"Namaku Seo Changbin. Siapa namamu?"

Seo Changbin. Felix akan mengingat itu mulai hari ini.

Felix tersenyum dan menjawab, "Namaku Lee Yongbok. Tapi kau boleh memanggilku Felix."

"Felix? Oke. Felix-ssi, kau dari sekolah yang sama denganku kan? Kelas berapa?"

"Kau tidak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, cukup dengan namaku. Aku kelas dua." Jawab Felix.

"Ahh… Kelas dua? Berarti kau harus memanggilku hyung. Aku kelas tiga."

"Baiklah. Senang mengenalmu, Changbin… Hyung."

.

.

.

 _ **Tanggal 14 Mei 2018.**_

 _ **Changbin hyung.**_

 _ **Hari pertamaku di kelas dua, kau datang membawa warna baru.**_

 _ **Aku akan memandangmu mulai sekarang.**_

 _ **Karena sepertinya aku menyukaimu.**_

Ya.

Felix mengaku bahwa ia menyukai Changbin. _Love at first sight?_ Hmm… Bisa dibilang begitu.

Dan disinilah cerita mereka dimulai.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC/DELETE?**

Kyaaaaa! Ini fanfiction Stray Kids pertamaku xD Gimana? Minta kritik dan saran yaaaa! Alasanku kenapa ambil ChangLix? Karena mereka _neomu kiyowoooo_. Suka banget sama kedekatannya mereka xD

Oh iya… Bisa saranin couple di Stray Kids? Selain Changlix loh ya. Kayak Seungmin atau Han gitu… Aku gagal paham sama mereka soalnya :'v Jadi tolong sarannya yaa!

Harap review, fav, dan follow kalau kalian suka. Terima kasih!

Paipai~ :D


End file.
